parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Animal Story
Cast: *Woody - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Buzz Lightyear - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Potato Head - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Slinky Dog - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Rex - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Hamm - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Bo Peep - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Sarge - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Sarge's Soliders - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Andy Davis - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mrs. Davis - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Baby Molly Davis - Mungo the Mongoose (Jungle Cubs) *Sid Phillips - Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) *Hannah Phillips - Nikki (Krypto the Superdog) *Scud - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Etch - Hyrax (The Lion Guard) *Lenny - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Shark - Steven (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Lambs (The Crippled Lamb; 2000) *Mr. Spell - Belzoni (Tad, the Lost Explorer) *RC - Bill (Webkinz) *Mike - Lucky (Webkinz) *Toys on the Shelf - Swordfishes (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *The Magic 8 Ball - Phineas (Webkinz) *Roly Poly Clown - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time) *Tottle Tots - Various Bugs (A Bug's Life) *Troikas - Crows (Dumbo; 1941) *Hockey Puck - Yacarei (Rumble in the Jungle) *Robot - Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *Rocky Gibraltar - Alebrije (The Legend of the Nahuala) *Snake - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Troll Dolls - The Boxtrolls *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various "El Chavo" characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Manny the Mailman (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Combat Carl - Despereaux Tilling (The Tale of Despereaux) *Baby Face - Dogo (The Lion Guard) *Ducky - Duck (WordWorld) *Frog - Frog (WordWorld) *Hand-in-the-Box - Pig (WordWorld) *Janie - Angie (Shark Tale) *Pterodactyl - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Jingle Joe - Dog (WordWorld) *Legs - Sheep (WordWorld) *Rockmobile - Mbeya (The Lion Guard) *Roller Bob - Pua (The Lion Guard) *Walking Car - Boti (Valentino and the Can Clan) *Marie Antoinette and her little sister - Duchess and Marie (The Aristocats) *Burned Rag Doll - Tripod (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Yellow Solider Toys - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sally Doll - Hermione (Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective) Scenes: #Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") #The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #"The Puppies Go Marching on Line" #Kion, the Space Ranger #"Strange Things" #Banjo and Kion Fight/Snooky Wookums #What Will Scamp Pick?/A Kitty Kat Accused #Lost at the Gas Station #Going Inside Pizza Planet #Kion Meets the Neighbors #At Snooky's House #Playtime with Snooky #"Kion's Lament" #Kion's Paw Bandage #Snooky's Window to Scamp's Window #The Big One #"Kion, I Can't Do This Without You" #Banjo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission #'Play Nice!' #The Chase #Rocket Power #Christmas at Scamp's House #End Credits Songs: *The Dalmatian Puppies sing when they're sent to find out what's in the presents - "The Ants Go Marching on Line" from (Antz) *Kion's Song instead of "I Will Go Sailing No More" - "Kion's Lament" from (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar) Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Land (2019) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and a Chichen (2009) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *Huevocartoon (2001-2015) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Crippled Lamb (2000) *Tad, the Lost Explorer (2013) *Tad, the Lost Explorer and the Secret of King Midas (2017) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Best Pals Hand Time 1: The Movie (2007) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go to a Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-2016) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) *Best Pals Hand Shorts (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017-) *The Best Pals Hand Show: Thanksgiving Day (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *Rumble in the Jungle (2010) *Crash & Bernstein (2012.2014) *The Legend of the Nahuala (2007) *The Legend of the Crying Woman (2011) *The Legend of the Mummies (2014) *The Legend of Chupacabras (2016) *The Legend of the Black Charro (2018) *The Boxtrolls (2014) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *Shark Tale (2004) *Shark Tale Video Game (2004) *The Land Before Time I (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Legend of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migrations (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Valentino and the Can Clan (2008) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Sherlock Yack: Zoo Detective (2011-2012) Gallery: Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Woody Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Buzz Lightyear Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Mr. Potato Head Bacon.jpg|Bacon as Slinky Dog Ferdinand (Huevocartoon).jpg|Ferdinand as Rex Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Hamm Mrs. Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Bo Peep Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Sarge Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as Sarge's Soldiers Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Young Andy Davis Lady.jpg|Lady as Mrs. Davis Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Baby Molly Davis Snooky Wookums.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Sid Phillips Nikki (Krypto the Superdog).png|Nikki as Hannah Phillips Cheezi img.png|Chungu as Scud Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs